Healing Through Pain
by Dark Whisperss
Summary: Hermoine's parents are killed and she becomes numb. Snape helps her work through her pain, by introducing her to a much different, pleasurable kind of pain, bringing her back to life. Rated M for violent sex.
1. Chapter 1

Healing Through Pain

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. All I own is my own perverted fantasies, which I happily share with you. :) Also, if violent sex offends you, do not read. If you still read this, it's not my fault- you were warned.

This is my first fic that hasn't been completed BEFORE I post part... so I'm still kind of' a posting virgin.. hehe

* * *

Dumbledore sat quietly, assessing the report in front of him. There had been many casualties in the latest raid by Voldemort's lackeys, and there were 2 in particular that he had to report to the young Ms. Granger. He saw the girl in question step into the room with a cheery smile on her face and he sighed. 

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, please have a seat." She quickly sat down in front of him. It was only when he didn't speak that she started to get worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Ms. Granger, it is with deep sympathy that I tell you.. Both your parents were killed yesterday.. in a raid orchestrated by Voldemort."

* * *

Her eyes opened, whipping around the room. In an instant, she recognized the infirmary and looked beside her bed. Ron and Harry were sitting in chairs next to each other, sleeping peacefully against the other. She almost hated to wake them, they looked so sweet, but she just couldn't remember how she came to be there. Waking them as gently as she could, she called out their names as she shook them. 

"Moine?" Ron said gently.

"You okay?" Harry stood up next to her bed, looking his dear friend in the eye. She just seemed so... unburdened. To lose both her parents, and then seem so calm. It was odd.

"Hey.. I think I'm okay. But, well, to be honest- I don't remember how I got here. Could you tell me?" The two boys exchanged worried glances, but just as Harry started to speak, Snape came strolling n.

"Potter, Weasely, back to your rooms!"

"But Professor Snape..." they both started in.

"Ten point deduction from Gryffendor house _each_." Snape glared at them as they slunk out of the door; all the while the boys held their tongues and didn't look back.

Snape walked up to the side of the bed, with a look of annoyance. "Hello Granger, how are you feeling?"

To her ears, it sounded more like "you're still around?" in a disappointed tone.

"I'm fine, but could you tell me how I came to be here?"

The girl didn't remember? He wasn't very good with the emotional aspects of anything- that's why when Dumbledore had to leave quickly and asked him to see about Ms. Granger, he had refused. Of course, though, it _wasn't _a request. He thought about how to tell her.. _How would I tell myself? Ahhh... like ripping off a muggle band-aid... very quick and unfaltering._

"Your parents died in an attack on their home. Dumbledore was telling you that little tidbit when you passed out stone cold, and now you're here."

She looked up at him in disbelief, her eyes wide with unshed tears. For a moment, he thought she might faint again, but she just sat quietly taking it in.

"When?"

"When did they die or when did you pass out?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

He shocked her with his lack of feeling, and his utter annoyance with her. "Both actually."

Snape rolled his eyes up slightly, "Well, it was 2 days ago that they died. You passed out yesterday.. so you were only out about a day."

She again went silent, just staring into his cold dark eyes.

"Anyway, you are exempt from classes for the rest of the week- Dumbledore's idea. But I expect you promptly in my class Monday morning. If I had anything to do with it, you'd be back tomorrow... nothing helps you get past things better than a bit of hard work and concentration, if you ask me."

Hermoine felt her blood run cold. Did he have no heart? "Well. No one asked you, did they Snape?"

At first, he thought he had heard wrong. Did Granger actually speak back to him? _The nerve!_

"Ms. Granger- I understand you are going through a difficult time, but rules still stand. Twenty point deduction from Gryffendor house for that little comment, and speak like that again and you'll be with me next week in detention."

Her eyes spoke volumes to him. Usually, the students were scared to speak back to him, either for losing points or just plain scared of _him_.. but he saw defiance in her eyes, and the way she straightened up on the bed. She looked him dead in the eye, fire dancing in her stare. "I'm sorry Snape... It's just that I realized so clearly now why you're the head of the Slytherin house. Who else could be so cold, so emotionless, and so… slimy... but you.. You truly are the head sake... or should I say the _ass_?"

Snape looked at her in stunned admiration. _She has a backbone? Who would've known?_ She looked ready to fight, her fists grabbing so hard at the white sheet draped over her legs that her knuckles matched it in color. He didn't know what to say- it wasn't anything he had expected.

"Ms. Granger", his voice came out softer than he would've liked and corrected it, "50 point deduction of your house, and 2 detentions next week in the dungeon with me. Do not expect me to be lenient on you.. as you have mentioned, I'm a cold unfeeling ass." With that, he turned and strode out the door.

Hermoine covered her face with her hands, willing the tears to flow. She felt as if she should cry, but she was so angry at Snape that nothing really seemed to register. Her parents were dead, and she just got herself two detentions and a deduction of seventy points. She just couldn't find it in her to react though. Her parents were dead, and for all she cared, so was she. She snuggled back against the bed, quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly for Hermoine, with it just being a blur of "so sorry to hear..." and "are you okay?" She was sick to her stomach with all the questions and sympathetic stares. By the time Monday rolled around, she found she was relieved to be going back to class, even though it was Snape's. She hadn't cried even once since the last time she had seen him... she just felt too cold inside. 

"Ms. Granger- do join us, won't you?" She looked to Snape, just realizing that she was staring into space while he talked. "Was a week off not enough for you that you have to vacation on MY time?"

"Sorry Professor Snape."

He breathed a sigh. He really thought she would talk back to him today.. and for some reason, he was disappointed even more than usual. He turned away from her towards the board.

"Your class is just so boring..."

His eyes snapped to hers, a playful grin rising to his dark features.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and if I have to look at you for even one more second, I might lose my breakfast."

He walked up to her desk, noticing the other students' aghast faces. "Is that supposed to hurt me? That some mousy little frizzy haired girl finds me unattractive?"

She grinned at him, almost evilly, leaning in closer to him. "Oh, it's not just me… you disgust pretty much anything with tits." His face went cold, his features turning to stone. He didn't know why her words affected him at all, but he surmised it was because she ever talked like that- to anyone.

He leaned into her ear, his breath warm on her neck. "Which I have noticed you have none of yet. But I do applaud your _balls_, MISTER Granger." He stood back up, grinning down at her. "75 point deduction Gryffendor, and _three _more detentions. You have the pleasure of seeing me every day this week Granger, do be prompt." The class gasped around her, and she felt herself slide lower in her seat. Other than the anger flowing through her veins, she was empty.

Once the class ended, the students started piling out. She saw Ron and Harry waiting for her, but she motioned them to leave without her. Snape sat at his desk, looking over the papers strewn across the desk.

"Staying behind to give me more reasons to punish you, Ms. Granger?"

She didn't reply, only closed the door quietly and strode towards his desk. Her body surged with anger towards him, ad it drove her as it pumped into every bit of her being. Her open hand connected with his cheek in a loud crack and she spit down in his face.

The shock he felt didn't make it to his face; although he felt her flaming hand print high on his cheek. Before either knew what was happening, he was up out of his seat, throwing her against the chalk board. He held her hands above her head, his lower body pinning her. One of his hands gripped her chin painfully, turning it up so she could see in his eyes.

"You picked the wrong teacher to mess with Granger… You don't look old, gray, or male..." His eyes swept up and down her body. "Dumbledore is the only one I let get away with anything. I don't see why you feel you are so special to even try." She struggled against him, just making him press harder into her body.

"I hate you", she hissed at him.

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual." He ground out the words, willing himself to stay focused, but he found himself getting overly excited. Not only was her lithe young body wriggling against the front of his pants, but her anger, and her fierceness was turning his blood into fire. He took deep deliberate breaths, his heart pounding so loud it drowned out his thoughts. Snape just stared at her, taking in her flushed face and the storm in her beautiful eyes.

His fingertips ran down to her chin roughly, his thumb catching her bottom lip. Questions raced through her eyes, her movements stilled as she watched him inquisitively.

Hermione's face flamed red as the tip of his thumb dipped into her mouth. Electric flowed through her veins with each little touch, shooting to her core. Her chest heaved with her breath, pressing against him. _What the hell is going on? _She had never found Snape attractive before, but as he held her… cruelly and painful, she found herself staring at him in awe. She was suddenly _flooded_ with emotions- mostly of anger and… _lust? When did Snape get so animalistically sexy?_

"You're a sadistic bastard, Snape" She was almost breathless- he was so close, she could feel his arousal pressing into her belly.

"Thank you Granger." He smiled evilly, staring at her pink lips "You're quite the masochistic little bitch."

She felt her heart beat faster at his words; they struck a chord in her, making her want more. He yanked her hair back, exposing her neck to his hungry eyes and she caught herself before she could moan. Her eyes closed when she felt his lips moving closer to her skin, and her breath caught in her throat.

His body shook with need. Granger was unknowingly doing everything that turned him on. He knew his fingers had to be hurting her, and that she would be somewhat bruised later. He wished she would call him more names, make his anger flare even more. She was driving him crazy and he had to… _Had to what? She's a student!_

He backed away from her, his eyelids heavy. "Leave."

Hermoine stared incredulously at him, like he had grown another head or something. "Professor?"

"You have no idea what you're messing with Granger, now LEAVE."

She hesitated for only a moment before running from the class, confused, ad growing cold inside once more. Snape rested against the wall, moaning softly as his hand smoothed over the front of his trousers. How cruel Fate was. He hadn't been that turned on in a very long time… and it had to be _her _that did it? He was doomed.

* * *

Okay.. please read and review whether you like it, hate it or want to tell me how dirty you like it.. I don't care, just review me! It might make me update quicker... -hint, hint- 


	2. Chapter 2

Healing Through Pain

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. All I own is my own perverted fantasies, which I happily share with you. ) Also, if violent sex offends you, do not read. If you still read this, it's not my fault- you were warned.

Thank you for all the reviews! Especially MadAnge.. Keep writing reviews like that and I might beg YOU for more. DarkSideoftheMoon, thank you so much! Chocolate covered pretzels, please!

* * *

Hermione found her way to the Gryffindor common room. The painting had wanted to chat, but she just wasn't in the mood. The moment it opened, she was thrusting herself through it. She found the room empty, except for the redheaded Ron snoring softly on the couch. She realized she'd forgotten she was suppose to be in her next class, and wondered what Ron was doing there as well. 

Hermione pushed Ron off the couch, his eyes immediately popping open. "Whatdya do that for?" She just shrugged with unabashed indifference.

"What are you doing here, Ron?"

He looked at her shyly as he moved to get up, "I was worried about you… You were acting so strange in class and then you stayed behind. I was worried you might do something to Snape… not that he wouldn't deserve it."

She sat down on the couch and he sat directly beside her. She looked at him- someone her own age, and she knew he liked her. But could he make her feel anything like she had just experienced? Snape was an older, experienced MAN and she had a feeling not everyone liked to play as he did. She sighed in frustration- _all you can do is try, right? It's not like Snape wants me. _

"Ron, you are such a pussy."

"W- WHAT?"

"You. Are. A. Pussy." She sat up straight on the couch, getting closer to him.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh… don't you know what a _pussy _is, Ron? I just assumed you had one…" Her lips moved expectantly closer to his, while her mind searched for that familiar feeling between her thighs.

"Why are you doing this Hermione? What have I done to you?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes back. _Am I not doing this right? _"Call me names Ron… I'm a bitch, ain't I? Treating you like this… calling you a pussy… don't I make you angry?"

He eyed her like she'd gone crazy, his mouth hanging open, unable to say a word. Her patience broke and she straddled his waist, searching for even a sliver of what she'd felt with Snape. She grabbed his hand, running it through her hair and fisting his hand in it. "Pull my hair, Ron, come on… just do it for me…"

He stared at her, his mouth agape. She knew he liked the way her body was against his, because she could feel him get hard against her… but he wasn't doing anything. Hermione sighed, and made to move away from him.

"No- wait…"

She stilled, a seductive smile lifting her features.

He pulled lightly on her hair, but it didn't hurt any more than brushing it did. She hissed loudly, "harder!" He yanked her head back so hard he thought he hurt her, but she moaned deep. Her hips gyrated against him and he gulped noisily. "Call me names, Ron… _please_… please just do it."

"Ummm… you're a very bad girl."

"Lame! Come on, Ron..!" She slapped him across the face before she realized she would do it. His hand flew to his face, cupping his flaming cheek.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He dumped her unceremoniously on the floor, standing up. She could see his eyes were glossy, like he was about to cry. "What the hell is wrong with you, Mione? I don't know if you've been hexed or just went fucking insane… I mean, I know you are going through something horrible… but… where the hell are you going?"

Hermione had gotten up off the floor and started to walk away as he yelled. She didn't mean to hit him, she just got caught up in herself. She was sure Snape wouldn't have reacted that way- he would've hit back, or at least said something mean to retaliate. He wouldn't be standing there looking about to cry.

"I'm fine, I guess you just can't help me…"

"How the hell is calling you names and hurting you HELPING you?"

She didn't bother to answer; she frankly didn't know the answer herself. It's just that… when she was with Snape earlier, everything seemed so much better; vibrant. It was like- the anger and the pain… brought her back to life.

* * *

That evening, she made her way to detention with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to see Snape, and part was hurt and wanting to run away screaming. Never the less, when she walked in and saw him, she couldn't help but smile… and for once, he smiled back at her. It was just a quick little grin, but his eyes told her he might not mind her so much anymore. She happily took a seat next to Draco and waited for Snape to tell her what to do. 

"So, what's up with you and Sev?"

Hermione turned to Draco, stunned. "Who said _anything_ is up with Se…Snape and I?"

"Sev just smiled- at YOU. He doesn't even smile at _me_ and I'm his godson."

Snape had been eyeing the pair as they chattered away, and it made him feel uneasy. "Malfoy and Granger. We are not here to catch up on gossip; this is _supposed _to be punishment."

Both Hermione and Draco bowed their heads, "Sorry Professor Snape."

"Okay… I'll be lenient this time…" Draco looked up at him, puzzled. "Anyway, time to clean cauldrons! There's some really nasty ones over here, so don't be afraid to get your hands dirty! Both of you are to clean every single pot. I'll return in one hour and it better be finished."

Draco turned to the pots, but Hermione stared sadly after Snape; she didn't want him to go. As he got to the door, he turned to her and their eyes connected. He lingered there, just taking her in He couldn't believe he had never seen how utterly beautiful she was… and the wide- eyed innocence- _intoxicating. _He could feel its sweetness flowing in waves from her. _How easy she'd be to corrupt… _He watched her tongue dart out, wetting her lips, and his eyes followed its path. There were so many things he could make her do with that tongue…

Draco turned around, noticing the silence in the room and caught the stares being exchanged. Snape felt his eyes and quickly fled the room. As soon as Snape was out the door, Draco turned on her. "What the hell did you do to him?"

Hermione paled, "I have done absolutely nothing! Why are you accusing ME? He hates me."

"And that's why he _smiled _at you? Sev smiles at no one, especially not someone he hates. And what the hell was that staring thing? You two looked ready to attack each other!"

They stared at each other, the quiet stretching uneasily between them. Suddenly, Draco's face darkened. "You slut!"

"What?"

"You fucked him, didn't you?"

Her mouth gaped open, "I did not! He's old… and … just plain mean."

"Why else would he be so nice? Sev got him a piece of ass and now he's all happy!"

"Did not!"

"Slut! God, you are just the whore of Gryffendor! What was in it for you? Were your grades finally slipping?"

Hermione was getting angry; she could feel it building in her. She hadn't even done anything with Snape… well, not really. But, Draco was being so mean… and… she was kind of liking it. She inwardly groaned, _why me? Gotta' like Slytherins? _Oh yeah, because they don't mind being mean. She looked at Draco, taking in all of him. He had his silver hair hanging down loosely, his gray eyes flashing with disgust, and still had on most of his Quidditch suit from practice. She had to admit, he did look pretty sexy. _Not as sexy as Snape though._

"I bet you've slept with Potter and that Weasel too! Goodness Granger, is there anyone you haven't slept with?"

Instead of arguing, she just went with it. He was a Malfoy, and frankly, their opinions didn't mean much to her. "Yes actually… YOU."

That silenced him for a second, but then his face split in a sly grin. "Then what are you waiting for? Can't go tarnishing that bad reputation of yours…"

"No thanks." She turned towards the pots, digging her hands in the water to start scrubbing. Draco had other ideas though; he walked up behind her, lining his body to hers and slid his hands down her hips.

"Cock tease…" he growled in her ear, and she felt a stir between her thighs. She half heartedly went to push him away, but he pressed her pelvis into the side of the sink.

"Malfoy- let me go!"

"NO. You want to be a little slut, then I'll let you be." He started to grind himself against her ass and she reached out to steady herself on the sink. Her eyes closed as the sensations crashed over her. She felt his hands in her hair, then suddenly, her head yanked back. "Is this what you whores like? You like it rough?"

She couldn't help herself; she moaned deep, arching back against him. He pulled her even closer, biting at her throat. "Answer me slut… Does the mudblood whore like it rough?"

She bit her lip, wanting to say no, but her body was telling her differently. "Yes Draco, I'm such a dirty whore."

His hands snaked up to her breasts, roughly squeezing them till she cried out in pain. His right hand trailed down her pants, sliding into her panties. She couldn't believe she was letting him do this to her... it was so wrong. His fingers roughly entered her, raking hard over her sensitive skin. Her eyes closed again, only this time, she saw Snape. She could see him behind her, doing these things to her, and it made her panties even wetter. She wondered if he'd be rougher… How different _his _hands would feel…

Each time Draco spoke, she heard Snapes' voice, and t just made everything so much more intoxicating. "You are such a dirty slut… Just letting anyone touch you. I'd bet you'd like me to fuck you, huh? I bet you'd beg me for it…"

"Oh god, yes please… PLEASE."

"You'll have to do more than that…" He spun her around, and pushed her to the ground. She heard the zipper on his pants being slid down and her face was pressed to his groin. "Show me how much you want it, and I might let you have some."

She stared at his crotch, still encased in his underwear and panicked. _How did it get this far? _She didn't want this… no matter how many times she imagined it wasn't Draco, reality kept pulling her back.

"Malfoy… please, I was wrong to… to let you… touch me… and…", her voice came out panicked, "I can't do this."

Her head snapped back and to the side, and she felt her face burning. It wasn't till she looked up that she realized he had smacked her. Tears clung to her eyelashes, and she stuttered speechlessly. She was yanked back up by her arm, and he rammed her face into his crotch.

"Do it, Granger. Suck it. I know all you mudbloods are cock whores." All she did was struggle to get free of him, her tears finally streaming down her face. Nothing was feeling good anymore; all she felt was scared, and disgusted with herself.

Suddenly she was falling backwards, like the hold on her was let go. She opened her eyes to Snape holding Draco by the hair, an angry scowl on his face.

"What the hell were you doing? You stupid boy!" His eyes quickly reached hers, them burning into her. Was that _concern _she saw in them?

He threw Malfoy violently to the floor. "I don't care if you are my godson, or how damn pure your blood is! I should skin you alive right here and now for what you were _going _to do to her. Get out of my sight before I _KILL _you." Draco ran from the room, his pants sliding down his legs as he went.

Snape stood still, his eyes closed. She watched as his fists relaxed then clenched tight again, and his whole body was shaking with barely contained rage.

"Did he hurt you?" His voice came out soft, and a bit shaky.

"N-no… you got here before…" His eyes leapt to hers, and she stared back at him. His gaze was so intense, she had to look away.

He walked steadily towards her, looking over her face, her body- _thank goodness I came back early. _He slid the back of his hand softly down her cheek and she closed her eyes at the tenderness.

"Did you have anything to do with Draco's behavior?" His voice was calm now, questioning, and had an underlining anger- like he already knew the answer.

She looked down to the ground, feeling as if she had betrayed him. "I… I didn't stop him… at first. It's just- I just… he…" she trailed off. She wanted to tell him- she was picturing him instead of Draco.

"Well Granger?" His fingers gripped her chin, forcing her eyes back to his. "What were you even thinking?" She stayed silent, and it only served to infuriate him more. He blew up at her, screaming directly in her face, "Did you want to fuck him?" She couldn't take any more and broke down.

"NO- Not Malfoy, NEVER Malfoy." She beat at his chest with her fists, tears falling fast down her cheeks, her frustration pounding into him. "I was thinking of _YOU!_ You didn't want me! I…- I was imagining it was YOU!"

Relief flooded his body, and he grabbed her wrists in an iron grip, silently throwing her across his desk. She gasped, feeling something sharp poking into her back. Claiming her mouth, he ravaged it with his own, plundering it with his tongue. Hermione kissed him back passionately, her teeth raking over his mouth. He bit into her bottom lip hard, making her cry out, and growled at her, "I NEVER said I didn't want you."

His fingers raked through her hair, grabbing a handful and yanking it back. His eyes pierced hers, something unreadable flashing in them. He slapped her open-handed across the face- one, twice… the tears threatened to come, but she didn't want him to stop. He searched her eyes for fear, for reluctance; he found none. Pulling her up to him, he bit at her ear, "You are MINE- DO YOU HEAR ME?"

She nodded her head profusely, her chest heaving as she labored to draw her breath.

"No other man will EVER touch you again! DO YOU HEAR ME? After I'm done with you…" his voice lowered, getting husky. "You'll be so sore and broken and in beautiful misery, that you'll never even _think _of another man. You will BEG me to hurt you." Her eyes closed as her body welled up inside- she couldn't help but quiver at his words.

He drew a shaky breath, his body singing at his claim. She was his now, his submissive innocent; _his _sweet Hermione. He caressed over her wet cheeks, shining with her tears. He noticed how red her face was- his fingers clearly emblazoned on her skin, and how her lips were a puffy red from his rough kisses. _How beautiful her pain is…_

He slapped her once again, with all his strength; her desperate moan shooting straight to his groin. "Who do you belong to?" he demanded.

Her eyes lazily searched through his, but her lips were quick to obey.

"You- _Only you_."

* * *

I'm so evil! 

Think of all the tasty badness that will ensue! Hope you enjoyed this chappie- show me some love.: ) Naughty Hugz n Kissez


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I regretfully do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you may see in this story. I wish a couple of them were real, especially one greasy git who could spank me sunrise to sunset. But alas, it is not so.

* * *

Snape slammed her back against the desk with his fingers wrapped around her throat, purring in her ear, "good girl." His eyes ravished her body, and his hands started to glide downwards. Taking her shirt by the ends, he ripped it from her.

She whimpered, shivering, but not from the cold. His eyes spoke of hunger, and the fire blazing there made her tremble. He was mesmerized by her- the rise and fall of her tender breasts, the flush of pink that crept over her fragrant skin, and those eyes that seemed to look into his very soul... He was simply bewitched.

His fingers ran gently over her bra, noticing how striking of a contrast the red was against her creamy flesh. He felt in his pocket- _yes, there it is. _Her eyes widened as she saw him pull a folding knife from his robes, and he just grinned mischeviously at her. Sliding it's tip under the fabric of the bra, he sliced it in half. Her breasts freed; his hungry eyes could now fully look upon them.

Snape buried his face in her breasts, biting down on the flesh in multiple spots til Hermione whimpered in pain. His mouth moved to her nipples, lashing them with his teeth, then licking them softly. Hermione was on edge; she didn't know whether to throw him off of her for the pain, or pull him closer for the pleasure it brought. Her body so confused, her hands kept coming up against him of their own accord.

"Granger, you will keep your hands at your sides or I WILL restrain you." His molten glare caused her hands to quickly snap down to the desk.

"Yes, Severus."

Snape slapped her hard, her head snapping to the side, knocking against the wooden desk. "Never take such informalities with me. It doesn't matter what we do, we are not equal. I am a man, and an esteemed teacher, YOU.. are just a mudblood bitch."

She felt the anger rising inside her, and his lips turned up in a half evil grin. It was like he was goading her.

Her hand flew at his face, slapping him hard across his pale chiseled cheek. He immediately turned, backhanding her, her head thumping back against his desk once more. He grabbed her long hair, wrapping it around his hand and dragging her to him.

He kissed her roughly, his teeth nipping her lips here and there. Their kiss was ferocious, their tongues battling for dominance, and their hunger ravenous.

His free hand went to her breasts, squeezing them painfully and slapped them. Her eyes widened in shock, and she struggled against him, her hands grabbing at his wrists. His fingers closed around her throat, and he growled in her ear, "what did I tell you about those hands?"

Hermione struggled, but she couldn't draw a breath. Her fingers stayed clamped around his wrist, trying to gain release, but to no avail. Snape started to slap her breasts mercilessly, knocking them back and forth. Her breasts were flushed blood red and tears sprung to her eyes- the pain being so immense. Suddenly, she could breathe again, and she drew in large gasps of air. In the next second though, she found his knife at her throat.

"I told you .. You didn't know what you were messing with.. " he said, mostly to himself. He looked at the fear on her face; the wide eyes, the trembling lips- her fear was palpable. His heart beat madly in his chest, and he could feel himself getting even harder.

Hermione was scared; she couldn't stop shaking. Snape seemed to be everywhere, like random thoughts. It was like he had went insane, and now there was a knife against her throat? She shivered once again at the thought, and felt the fire flare between her legs. _I must be really sick if that turns me on.. _

His other hand began to travel lower, running over the valley of her breasts, down her firm stomach.. It slid beneath the band of her pants, and she unconsciously held her breath. The tip of the blade pressed more firmly into her throat, and he started to quickly take off the remainder of her clothes. Her heart beat wildly, and her thighs clenched together trying to sate her needs. His eyes devoured her newly exposed chocolate curls.

"I can remove the knife if you promise to be good.. " He glared at her, "promise?"

She looked down at the blade as best she could, and haphazardly nodded, "I promise."

He sat back in his chair, putting the knife in his desk drawer and retrieving a pair of muggle handcuffs. "Sit up and put your hands behind your back." Ever so slowly, she did as was told. He tightened the cuffs until they were biting into her flesh and she winced.

Snape looked over the beauty before him. Slight bruising had already started to appear on her fair skin over her cheekbones and breasts. It was his brand on her; the bruises showed that she was his now. Her lips were swollen and red from their kisses, and her whole body was flushed. He saw that her legs were clenched together, and pried them apart with his fingers, bruising her thighs.

Her pussy glistened beneath the soft chocolate curls, quivering, looking as if it was gripping in on itself. He pressed a fingertip to the hungry mouth, and it sucked on it. Hermione moaned at the contact, her thighs pressing against his arm.

"Mmmm.. doesn't that feel good? My little bitch likes that, doesn't she?" He pressed his finger in further, stroking her insides.

Hermione moaned, her hips lifting slightly off the desk. Her eyes closed, his question going unanswered. Snape waited for only a second before plunging two fingers deep inside her and backhanding her at the same time. She looked back at him, her eyes half- lidded, his fingers starting to pump inside her.

"Answer me." He ground out.

She bit her lip, stifling her moan, and he began to finger her harder. He slapped her again, and the pain shot straight to her pussy. She wondered, if she answered him, _would the pain stop_? She bit her lip again, almost grinning at the dark sexy man before her. His fingers pumped her mercilessly now, almost painfully, and she felt his fingers connect with her cheek. He slapped her over and over again, alternating cheeks, and she was becoming dizzy with the pleasure. She couldn't help herself from grinding down against his fingers, moaning like she was in heat.

"ANSWER ME."

She felt her muscles clenching against him as she was thrown off the precipice into her orgasm. "Yes! Yes Professor Snape! Please hurt me!" She screamed. He slapped her harder, her whole body jarred from the abuse; the pain making her orgasm feel tenfold. Her whole body shook with the tremors as she screamed her release.

Her body settled to subtle trembling as her orgasm subsided, and his motions ceased. His hands became petting, sliding into her hair, then abruptly pulling her against him.

She could smell her musk on his fingers as they hovered over her lips. He pressed them to her mouth, and she suckled them, reveling in her own sweet taste. They kissed deeply, each sharing in her flavor, and his gentle hands moved to her cheeks. She ducked away, thinking how horrible and bruised she must look. Hooking his thumb under her chin, he tilted her face back up to his.

"Don't hide, Hermione.. " His voice was so gentle, it made her listen closer. He pressed his cool cheek to her burning one, rubbing against it. "You are so beautiful.. your pain was so exquisite.. " He started to softly kiss each cheek. "Every single bruise is a testament that you are mine." His open hand cracked her across the face once again. "Do you enjoy the pain Hermione?"

Her eyes closed; her thighs clenching to tame the fire. "Yes, Professor Snape, " she breathed.

He pressed his restrained erection up against her, sliding her towards him on the desk. "And would you like more?"

Her heart thumped wildly as her pussy quivered against him. She could feel herself getting ever more hot and slippery. When she spoke, her voice was low and full of longing, "YES- Please!"

"Do you even know what you ask?"

Warm brown eyes peered into his own cold black ones, and he paused. His voice took on it's icy tone as he spoke. "You will be beaten and bruised and violated at my whim. You will _scream_ for mercy as I impale you. I will beat you as I fuck your sweet cunt, and make you cum in a symphony of pain. You are only a repository for my spendings- just a hole for me to fuck and a body to take out my sadistic nature on. And you want that?"

As he spoke, she felt her pussy get even wetter. She wanted the pain- she welcomed it now. She was _his_, his little slut to abuse. She wanted to hurt, feel herself split in two with his cock as he beat her body til she sobbed. Her body shuddered wantonly at the thought.

Her eyes locked with his again as she nearly begged him, "Hurt me, PLEASE Professor Snape. Split me in two, make me scream, make me cry.. Just, GODS, please hurt me.."

A predatory smile lifted his face, "As you wish."

* * *

I am so sorry that this chapter comes so long after the last one, but I was having major problems continuing to make Snape a bad bad man. I had a dream one night where he was the perfect gentleman- sweet, caring, totally in love with me.. and all that rubbish. Since then, it's hard to see him ina different light. I'm pushing on though, and hope you enjoyed this installment! XOXO 


End file.
